


Endings

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Rosalie Hale, Cullen Family - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I just love Rosalie Hale, Reader-Insert, Rosalie Hale is good, Rosalie Hale needs a hug, She's so misunderstood, Twilight References, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Rosalie and Reader are best friends. Reader is a human and knows about the Cullen's. One day, feelings are revealed along with a betrayal all due to some shocking news.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen, Rosalie Hale & Reader, Rosalie Hale/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of seizures and death and blood

You looked up at the sky and sighed in relief. Another dreary day in Forks Washington.

Which meant… You looked around the parking lot of Forks Community College until you saw the red Porsche, “Rosalie!” Unashamed of the attention that turned towards you at your shouting of her name, you ran towards the first friend you had made when you moved to the city.

Her blonde hair swayed around her shoulders as she turned towards you and caught you without a hint of shock or strain.

Her siblings, minus Edward and Bella, all chuckled as you hugged her tight, letting her support your weight, knowing it wasn’t an issue for her.

“[Y/n]... you’re really testing my strength.” Her voice was emotionless and cold, but you knew her well enough to know that she didn’t mean anything by it.

Letting go of her, and her dropping you back down, you saw how her amber eyes were more black than gold. It was nearly time for her to hunt then. You took a deliberate step back, a wide smile on your face.

You had moved to Forks years ago, due to some family issues and had fallen in love with the ocean and the forests. It made you feel at home in a way no other place had.

Your first day at a new high school and you had bumped into another new student, Bella. Her shy and awkward behavior made it hard for you to befriend her, but eventually you did become friends due to another accidental meeting that first day.

During lunch you had run into a blonde bombshell and found yourself entangled with the Cullens. Rosalie was determined to not be your friend, but your persistent nature wore her out and she gave in to your friendship. It was no surprise that you found out that the city's most influential family was a family of Vampires. She told you about her history with humans and vampires and you shared your experiences as a human. Growing closer all the while. You were there for the werewolves, the newborn army and of course when Bella turned into a vampire after a year of near death experiences that had you holding back an angry Rosalie who couldn’t understand why Bella wanted to throw her life away.

Bella and Edward were the definition of difficult, and you understood Bella’s desire to be with the one she loved forever, but you didn’t think you could throw away your human life like that. Life was only worth living if there was an end.

That way of thinking is what made Rosalie open her heart to you. 

“When is the next day you all are going camping?” You kept your words light, anyone listening in wouldn’t know that you were talking about them going out hunting for blood.

Alice spoke for the family as she skipped ahead with her arm entwined with Jasper’s, “There’s going to be a sunny day in two days. We have plans then.”

With Alice’s visions, you knew what she said would be fact. Nodding you pulled on Rosalie’s arm, “Come on then. We’re skipping Bio today.” You did not want to have Rosalie suffer through Biology when you knew that the class was still studying blood and collegans. 

Rosalie laughed and let you pull her though with her strength, she could have stopped you at any moment.

Emmet shouted out as you two disappeared around a building, “Don’t do anything Edward and Bella would do!”

Causing you to chuckle. 

Around the back of the college was a small little patch of trees and in the center was a gazebo. The grass was damp and the trees held onto the last of the morning fog. Creating a scenery that was almost magical.

“How is Renesmee these days?” You asked as you sat down on the wooden bench, patting the spot next to you for Rosalie to sit down. Bella and Edward were up in Alaska at the moment with their daughter as they tried to research her limits as a half-Vampire.

Rosalie grimaced a bit, “The Mutt won’t stop spamming us with photos.” 

She said that, but you knew she secretly enjoyed the photos that Jacob sent. They had a weird love-hate relationship that you didn’t bother trying to understand.

Leaning your head on her shoulder, used to the cold and stone like comfort, you sighed, “I can’t believe she’s already fifteen.” You paused for a second, “Well… technically only two but…” 

Rosalie laughed with you at the absurd nature of your friend’s daughter.

But that caused your thoughts to trail off towards the Volturi. And the standoff that happened just over a year ago. 

You hadn’t been allowed anywhere near the fight, being a human. You hadn’t even been able to visit the Cullens for a couple months due to the amount of Vampires they were hosting in their house at the time. It had been a strenuous time. 

You had been a nervous wreck until Rosalie had appeared in your bedroom with a wide grin proclaiming their victory.

The Volturi… you had seen them only once. It had been a moment you would never forget and it still sent chills down your spine.

Wait? Those weren’t chills. Your body was shaking uncontrollably.

“[Y/n]? What’s wrong?” Rosalie’s arms pulled you away from her side and held you out in front of her. Her dark eyes holding concern as she looked you over, sniffing a bit, “You smell… odd…”

Normally talk about how your blood smelt would cause you to laugh and crack a joke, but it felt like something was forcing your jaw to be clenched shut, unable to open. 

Pain lashed out through your body and the last thing you saw as your body crumpled and your eyes rolled to the back of your head was Rosalie shouting your name as she caught you. 

When you came to, you were on a familiar beige couch with sunlight pouring in from floor to ceiling windows.

“The human awakes!” Emmett’s loud voice rang through your head and you groaned as you reached up to grab it.

“What happened?” You felt groggy and your body felt heavy as you slowly sat up. Arms reached around and helped you and you looked over your shoulder to see a concerned Rosalie helping you up.

You smiled at seeing her golden amber eyes.

Wait… your smile melted into a frown, “How long has it been?”

Carlisle stepped into the room at the moment and ran a hand through his blonde hair, “You’ve been unconscious for two days now, [Y/n]. During that time you experienced several seizures.”

You froze, your hand finding Rosalie’s and gripping it tightly, “What?”

You had never had any seizures before. Being out for two days? What had happened?”

Carlisle continued after a deep sigh, “From what Rosalie told me about what occurred, and what I saw from the tests I did while you were out… it seems you have…” Carlisle flicked his eyes behind you, towards Rosalie you guessed, before looking back at you. 

You couldn’t bear the look of sorrow and regret in his eyes and your throat felt tight as you managed to ask, “What is it?”

Carlisle groaned and closed his eyes, “You have a tumor…”

Rosalie picked up and her voice sounded like she was crying, though you knew that she couldn’t, “It’s terminal and it’s in your brain. Carlisle thinks you only have a few months before it hemorrhages and you die.”

“Rose!” Alice’s harsh whisper chastised Rosalie but you didn’t care. 

You were going to die.

You chuckled and Rosalie’s hand in yours tightened to the point where you swore you could hear your bones groaning, “That’s it then.”

You turned to look at Rosalie, not noticing that everyone was slowly leaving the room, leaving you two alone, “I always said life was only worth living because there was an end.”

Rosalie choked on a gasp, a sob ripping through her as she clutched you to her chest, “We can find a way to get rid of this. There has to be some surgery or treatment that can cure you.” She sounded so desperate.

You found yourself in an odd sort of dissociative state and realized that you didn’t want any regrets. 

Pulling back, you raised your hands and rested them on Rosalie’s shoulders, making her meet your eyes, “You were my first friend here in Forks Rosalie.”

She sobbed again, though no tears showed her distress.

“I will never regret meeting you or your family, or finding out about the world beyond the realm of the supernatural. It was all amazing… but I will regret one thing.”

Rosalie’s lips quivered and your eyes were drawn down before lifting back up to her eyes, “I will regret not telling you about my crush on you. For years I have held a piece of you in my heart and have given a large part of it to you. I love you Rosalie Cullen.”

Rosalie sobbed again and pulled you towards her, her ice cold marble lips capturing yours and burning them with the passion she pushed into the kiss.

You sank into her embrace, kissing her back with equal fervor.

When she pulled away, you raised a hand to touch your lips, swollen now and cold from her touch.

A smile slowly came over you and you looked at your friend with eyes full of remorse, “I also regret causing you to lose another person in your life. But I know you’re strong. You will get through my death Rosalie and find happiness, I know it.”

Rosalie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand though there was nothing there and you saw determination flash in those Amber orbs, “You’re right, I will find happiness, but it won’t be without you.”

Your smile faded as you tilted your head in confusion.

Rosalie smiled and kissed you softly once more, “I love you too [Y/n]...” Her eyes closed for a split second and she breathed softly, “And I'm sorry.”

Before you could ask why she was sorry, you felt her teeth sink into your neck. 

“Rose-!” You gasped, hands coming up to tangle in her hair, whether to pull her away or hold her closer you did not know.

She pulled away, mouth stained red with your blood and she smiled sadly, “I can’t live without you. I’m sorry, but I understand Edward a little better now. I will spend the rest of our lives together making up for it, I promise. This is only the ending of your human life, so in a way, I’m not making you give up your philosophy.”

And with that, your eyes closed as screams of agonizing pain passed your lips as the venom overtook your body.


End file.
